Toriko ni Natta Kemono
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Something happened. Shinichi knew that all to well... maybe because of Kaitou Noah and Kaitou Kid?
1. Prologue

I disclaim DC and MK... I wish I owned it though... T^T

First... WARNINGS XD

It's YAOI plain and simple, if ya don't like that, just hit the red X in ye'r corner of the screen! _ and Yaoi means Boy x boy.. in this case Kaito x Shinichi!!! X3

Enjoy~

..O_O..

Toriko ni Natta Kemeno.

Prologue.

Conan turned around and met Hiroki, who smiled at him.

"Hiroki-kun.." he began as the older boy shook his head "it's okay.. here, take this!" Hiroki handed a small oval-shaped thing.

Conan stared on it "what's this?" then he recognized the smooth, blue thing "a gem?" he asked as he looked up and blinked "huh Hiroki-kun, your.." Hiroki shook his head once more, he had started to fade somewhat "I was glad, to be friends and play with you all once... please tell them though.. that a game is nothing compared to real life"

Conan nodded, then he sighted "but I don't think I won't be able to take this with me!" Hiroki laughed "it won't either, but when you get back to your world, search for it!" he wasn't fading anymore.

Conan stared confused at the boy "why?" then he yelped as the gem started to shine in his hand.

Hiroki watched Conan disappear in a flash of light, then the boy appeared again, collapsing on the ground, holding his chest "sorry..." Hiroki began, crouching beside the boy who was falling into unconsciousness "I'm very sorry Kudou Shinichi..." lifting the boy up, who groaned as he was taken towards the portal that Hiroki had made "search for it... the Blue Tear!"

..o_o..

As Conan's cocoon disappeared into the floor, Yusaku groaned.

Still there was one cocoon left, but it was unsure yet.

Suddenly the cocoon's began coming up again, he sighted in relief and began on his way down to the podium.

People ran past him towards their kids that had began to climb out of their cocoon's, being hugged by their parents.

But something was wrong, it set off all alarms in Yusaku's head, Conan's cocoon.

Ran smiled to her wailing father as Yusaku got up on the podium, he walked over to the only cocoon that hadn't come up.

Yusaku pushed a button on the panel behind them and the floor opened, but the cocoon didn't come up, wich is why Ran turned "where's Conan-kun?" she asked.

Then she saw the open hole, were Conan's cocoon was supposed to be.

Yusaku reached down and knocked on glass to Conan's cocoon, the boy didn't react and he began sweating.

Just then, the system collapsed _**"shit!"**_ then he knocked harder and the boy reacted, he blinked and looked up, understanding the situation quickly, he got out of the chair and looked up.

Yusaku pointed at a small red button in the lower part of the button, but Conan's failed to see it as he suddenly grabbed his throat.

Ran gasped as she could see Yusaku nearly panic "w-what's wrong?" she asked, Yusaku didn't turn, just kept on knocking to get the young boys attention "he's trapped... the system collapsed, as it did, cocoon's that aren't open will automatically stop the air-flow!"

Conan looked around _**"button, button, button... where are you damn button!"**_ he thought, feeling dizzy of less air.

Conan began to panic.

"_**There!"**_ he reached out and fumbled to hit the button.

Unconsciousness tried to get a hold of him as he barely managed to push the small button.

Yusaku sighted yet again in relief as the cocoon came up, opening slowly.

Yusaku damned the one who made the system stop the air-flow of system-collaps as he pulled the boy out of the cocoon, he ignored Ran's gasp as he walked over, jumping of the podium he walked quickly over to one of the guards "call an ambulance right now!" he said, the guard nodded and soon enough an ambulance was on it's way.

People had stopped up, seeing the boy being carried out.

Ayumi sobbed hard and Haibara blinked shocked as she had seen the boy.

Mitsuhiko and Genta was utterly shocked, both was gaping at the scene in front of them.

..o_o..

Conan groaned and opened his eyes slowly, he felt like he was pushed down by an invisible wall and couldn't move.

But he could.

He turned his head and stared at a girl, obviously Ran because of the long hair.

"R-Ran-neechan..." Conan mumbled, his voice sounded hoarse, not that he was surprised by that.

Ran jumped and looked up at him, then she smiled "Conan-kun.. finally!" she sounded not only pleased and in relief, but overall happy.

"Ran-neechan... where's Ot.. um, Kudou-san?" Conan asked, smiling innocent to the girl, who smiled back "when he heard that you where okay, he left..." Conan sighted loudly and Ran laughed "he didn't leave the country, just to get home for a second, he will be here soon!" she said.

Conan nodded and leaned back.

..o_o..

Yusaku entered the hospital-room and was meet by two equally wondering looks, of that he just smiled.

"Hello Conan-kun, I see you are up!" he commented and earned a glare.

Of that he laughed.

"Kudou-san... I have to as, have you heard from Shinichi in a while?" Ran asked, Conan stiffened and his smiled died.

Yusaku smiled though "I heave actually... he said he might be coming back soon!" the youngest turned his head and glared at him, his look was mixed annoyance and shock.

"But Ran-chan... can I talk with with Conan-kun for a second... alone?" he asked, Ran blinked, but nodded and left.

Conan crossed his arms and glared at his father "so... what did you want to ask about?" he asked.

Yusaku smiled and sat down beside him "I heard there where problems with your feet..." he started and earned a groan of irritation "Otou-san... it's nothing, I can walk, but I..." he stopped as he was to hard for him, Yusaku knew, since his son loved to play football and run around with murderers, it would be a great deal of pain to his mind that he couldn't play for a while.

"But you will be better?!" he said, Conan nodded "yes... as long as I don't ''play around'' a the doctor called it.

Yusaku laughed "okay... that's good.."

Conan eyed his father before he started "why did you say I had talked to you lately to Ran?" he asked, his father smiled to him.

"I got a call from Agasa-san... he told me that little girl had managed to develop an antidote.." Yusaku stated slowly, all of Conan jumped slightly in excitement.

"Calm down Shinichi.. we still need to get rid of Conan!" he told him, Conan nodded and looked out of the window as he remember something "Otou-san... have you heard of a gem called Blue Tear?" he asked, Yusaku blinked and nodded "yes... why?" "nothing... I heard some rumors.." Conan smiled innocently, trying to find a good excuse "of what?" Yusaku asked.

"Kaitou Kid!" Conan stated coldly.

..o_o..

"What's wrong Edogawa-kun?" Haibara asked as Conan and Yusaku entered the living-room, Conan looked at her, he was obviously in shock and so was his father.

"I thought I might challenge him with all the facts we know about the world.. and" Yusaku stopped, Haibara nodded "and?"

"I know everything... of all and everyone... I know all kind of stuff, things I didn't even know existed..." Conan stated, Haibara blinked, then she smirked evilly "lets test that then!"

..O_O..

Please R&R..

Comments, complains or just corrections... it's all accepted ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

I do disclaim DC and MK... not that I want to but... (cough)

WARNING: Yaoi... if ya like it or not!

So BE nice!!!

..O_O..

Chapter 1.

Our tears of blood.

Jodie Saintemillion was a little shocked when Kudou Shinichi came to her and told her everything he knew about the Black Org.

"So..." she began as the teen nodded "I'll help, either way... I want to get them down once and for all..." he stated and earned a nod.

Jodie stood up "then can you come by the office later?" she asked, Shinichi nodded and got up from the chair.

"Then I'll see you later Kudou-kun... and.." she said as she laid a hand on his shoulder "please try to turn up at school!" Shinichi smiled and nodded.

..o_o..

Shinichi had just barely managed to get into his house as two girls came, then dragged him out again, mostly that fanatic Suzuki Sonoko explained why "Kid-sama sent a note!" she said excited.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow "and how am I placed in all this?" Sonoko just smiled "Kid-sama's note said that he wanted you at his Heist!"

Shinichi groaned "and wich poor person is he going to rob now?"

Sonoko glared of the way he talked, but stated quickly what "of course Jirokichi-Ojiisama, it's a small gem he told me that has been passed down from his grandmother to him, it's azure-blue and oval-shaped!"

Sonoko's eyes sparkled as she talked, Shinichi blinked then he stopped "what's the name of the gem?" he asked loudly, she blinked confused "B-Blue Tear... why?"

Shinichi smiled "nothing... but I guess I have to go since he actually wanted me to!"

Sonoko grinned as Ran sighted, Shinichi eyed her for a moment "I guess Sonoko dragged you along as well?!" Shinichi stated and earned two pair of glares.

..o_o..

The wind howled around Shinichi, his hair was long ago messed up.

Then a white clad landed in front of him, flashing a smirk as he turned to face him "my Tantei-kun... it's good to see that you came!" Kaitou Kid commented, his face told him nothing as well as his voice, but Shinichi ignored that fact "Kid, you really should stop messing with that old man, you'll end up killing him!" he stated coldly.

Kaitou put up pout "now why would I do that?!" he sounded offended, but Shinichi knew that it was fake.

"Drop it Kid, just give me the gem and get your face out of my sight!" he said, Kaitou's smile faltered.

It amused Shinichi that such a simple line could kill Kaitou's ego, but he was soon back with that smirk of his'

"You sure have learned some words Tantei-kun... did you learn them from Mouri-san?" Kaitou asked as he threw the gem into the detectives hands.

"Shut it Kid..." Shinichi muttered as a well known curse from down below told them both that a certain cop had reacted.

"That's my cue to leave... see you later then Tantei-kun?!" then Kaitou took off.

Shinichi sighted and looked down at the gem in his hands _**"I hope it won't.."**_ then he was blinded as it began to shine brightly _**"shit!"**_

Kaitou saw bright light reflect in his monocle and turned his head to see.

It was a shock, so to speak.

Shinichi grasped his chest as he stumbled backwards until he fell down on the floor, where he stayed, not moving an inch.

Kaitou landed on a nearby building and took up a pair of binoculars.

Looking into them, he found Shinichi's face soon, a thin line of blood ran down from his mouth until it dripped from his jaw.

"_**Tantei-kun!"**_ his mind screamed to get over to the detective, but he stopped as he noticed police coming out on the floor _**"good... take care Tantei-kun!"**_ but the feeling of unease never left him.

..o_o..

Shinichi groaned and opened his eyes, something felt heavy in his chest, but he couldn't make out what it was.

As his eyes made out the lines of a bed he shot up "gh..." he held his hands against his chest as pain struck inside of him, pained stings from each time his chest rose and fell of breathing, he didn't see anyone in the room, wich was almost weird, he had after all collapsed on a Heist, a lot of people, including Ran and Sonoko had been there.

He reached out to pull the help cord, but nearly screamed as pain stung through his body and down to his feet.

Ignoring his pain, he managed to pull the cord, fell back on the bed while trying not to breath to much.

After a second, a nurse rushed in, seeing him awake she almost smiled "Kudou-kun are you.." she stopped when a pained groan escaped him, he closed his eyes and tried to fight of the pain, but it wouldn't stop.

The nurse called a doctor while she gave him painkillers intravenous.

As the doctor arrived, he was utterly confused when he couldn't find the source to the pain.

Shinichi kept on holding his chest while his pain now started gather mostly in his feet and his chest.

The nurse was sent to get two more nurses, the doctor eyed the detective as he gently lifted his feet up, earning a loud groan "do you have any injuries from earlier?" the doctor asked.

Shinichi opened his eyes "y-yes... air-pressure, my feet stiffened and I cant's use them completely yet, I can walk fast now, but I can't run, nor jump around!" he said.

"Have you been doing that?" the doctor asked, Shinichi shook his head "no... I haven't!" he stated and held of another pained groan.

Then the nurses came and took Shinichi for an x-ray.

..o_o..

"So?" Shinichi asked as the doctor returned, the nurse had just fluffed his pillow and he was leaning back on it.

The pain had subdued half an hour ago, it came back once in a while, but only in his feet.

The doctor shook his head "your feet is weak, you shouldn't walk to much on them, if you do, use crutches!" Shinichi nodded, but he was somewhat annoyed of his feet.

The doctor and the nurse excused themselves as two police-men came in.

"Kudou-kun, can we have a word with you?" Megure asked, Shinichi nodded short.

..o_o..

Megure stared at Shinichi.

Shinichi stared back.

Ginzô stared at Shinichi.

"Do you know anything at all?" Ginzô asked, but Shinichi shook his head once more.

"No, I had the gem when I fainted, but I don't know where it went..." he said, groaning in annoyance.

Pain gripped his feet once more and Shinichi groaned, he moved uncomfortable in the bed as he tried to ignore his pain.

Megure shifted in the chair "are you okay Kudou-kun?" he asked.

Shinichi made out a stiff, forced smile "I am.. it hurts from now and then, but it will subdue completely in three or four days..." he said, Megure nodded.

Ginzô got up from his chair, Megure watched him before he got up too.

"Then I'll see you later Kudou-kun" Megure said, Shinichi smirked "yeah... on a crime-scene I guess!" Megure sighted _**"mystery-otaku!"**_ then he left.

Ginzô eyed the detective and then exited after Megure, shutting the door after himself.

Shinichi sighted and held a hand against his chest _**"where did Blue Tear go?"**_ he wondered as he was caught off guard by something appearing in his hand.

"_**T-the Blue Tear?"**_ he blinked and held it up in the sun that seeped in from the window, it glittered in it's blue colour, azure blue reflections appeared on the walls around him.

Pain ripped through him.

Shinichi held it close to his chest and it disappeared at once _**"huh... so easy, but I guess it won't be able to give it back then.. it stopped hurting too"**_

..O_O..

Please do review... at least tell me if there's something wrong.. or good ^_^

Don't get all to mad because I change a little here and there!


	3. Chapter 2

I disclaim... BOTH Detective Conan and Magic Kaito...

Warnings: I know ya all has heard it already... but it IS and will always be Yaoi on this one X3

..O_O..

Chapter 2.

My eyes are black.

_1412-1_

_I will take my eyes._

_And my sight will go from black to colour._

_The moon will give me the colours._

_Remember the time._

_Kaitou Kid (doodle)_

..o_o..

Shinichi watched Kaitou jumped off the building and onto the next one, there was a great deal of space between them and the task force wasn't able to follow, then Shinichi moved in.

"Kid, give up!" he said loudly, making the thief obvious of his presence.

"Ah.. Tantei-kun, you came as well... it's good!" the thief commented, his eyes hidden under the brim of the hat.

Shinichi didn't and Kaitou looked up to get a better look on the detective.

Shinichi sighted and humped forward, leaning onto his crutch and glaring at the Kaitou.

"Why the crutches?" Kaitou asked, eyeing him.

Shinichi sighted "if you haven't heard, my feet are to weak yet, they won't get better in five months!" Kaitou nodded, moving forwards as Shinichi was dragged away and into the stairways with a yelp.

Kaitou took a step forward as a white clad appeared and he blinked.

The other one smiled back at him, his eyes was oddly glazed, but his colours made Kaitou stare even more.

"And you are?" he asked, the other cracked a laugh.

Short, white hair, with long hair on the sides of his face, wavered in the wind, azure blue eyes full of amusement, a white head-band held the hair on it's place.

Long white sleeves that almost covered his hands while long azure blue bonds hang from the middle of his sleeves.

The rest of his clothes looked more Chinese, if not the neck of the was high up and covered his jaw.

The man grinned even more and took a step forward, he lifted a hand and made a motion towards the thief "do you mind giving me that gem?" he asked, Kaitou glared _**"he ignored my question..."**_ but he shook his head when the mentioning of the gem.

The other one glared when Kaitou refused to give him the gem, they heard the task force in the stair ways.

Suddenly the other began moving, taking the thief of guard.

Slipping a hand into his dress the white haired grabbed the gem and pulled in out.

"Thanks for the Black Eye!" he whispered into the thief's ear.

Kaitou yelped and tried to take back the gem, but the other just grinned, but the gem into his pocket and jumped off the building.

Kaitou ran over to the edge and looked down, the white was landing safe on the ground and was running down the alley.

The door opened and Ginzô came out as Kaitou just smiled to him and jumped off.

Kaitou activated his glider and flew off, hearing the angered shouts from Ginzô, then Kaitou concentrated on finding the other white clad.

"_**There!"**_ he saw the clad moving quickly through alley after alley, then he turned.

"_**Oho, lucky... a dead end!"**_ Kaitou landed on the ground and turned the corner.

He stopped.

He stared.

Then he gaped.

There was no one there.

The alley was empty except him, not even a foot print showed where the white haired had gone off to.

Just then he heard two officers that ran by "quickly, I think he went this way!" one shouted, the other stopped him "who, Kid has gotten away long ago!"

"Not him" the other complained "Noah..."

"Oh... I heard he left a note two minutes before the Heist of the Kid!" he said.

The other nodded as Kid, disguised in black, looked slowly around the corner.

"Yeah... he did, it didn't please Nakamori-keibu!"

Kaitou smirked _**"Noah... is that it?"**_

"But he doesn't remind me of Kaitou Kid..."

"No... even though he is clothed in white like Kid, he doesn't show off... that Kaitou is more secret!"

"But he also tells what he is going to steal and when he is going to do it..."

"What if they go head to head..?"

"Haha... Kaitou Kid versus Kaitou Noah!" the other laughed, non of them noticed the shadow that slipped away.

"_**Kaitou Noah... just you wait!"**_ Kaitou thought challenging.

..o_o..

Shinichi groaned and sat up "w-what happened?" he felt a preasure in his hand, so he unfolded it.

"W-what... t-the Black Eye?" he wondered why when something glinted inside it, the next moment he was facing a white haired teen, he looked somewhat familiar.

"W-who?" Shinichi asked, the teen smirked raising his head a little more up, Shinichi blinked, three cross-shaped marks on his forehead caught his attention "what's that?" the teens smile faltered.

"You will find out... I just helped you with finding the second gem..."

Shinichi recognized the voice "H-Hiroki-kun?" the teen nodded "the other part I cannot answer, this is up for you to do..." then he was gone.

Shinichi blinked "huh?" then he looked at the gem as memories got to him "t-that was m-me?" then he sighted "I'm ashamed of myself" yet...

It didn't feel all to wrong.

..O_O..

Mohahahahaha... I feel so evil and I damn like it...

Shinichi: it's not good for you health..

Tomyo: to hell with my health when I write about ya and Kaito (blush)

Kaito: is that so...?

Tomyo: yup, now get ye'r asses back into the story and let me finish it!

Kaito and Shinichi: Hai~!

Tomyo: do at least review... cuz this is the first time Shin-chan complained about no reviews... T^T


	4. Chapter 3

I do disclaim! X3 (laughs evil)

A~nd here's the warnings~

YAOI!!!!!!! XD

No more than that.... though it might be lemon from now on! X3

..O_O..

Chapter 3.

Harvesting pearls of life.

Kaitou felt air take him higher up as he looked down, he could see the detectives that had tried to capture him again, but failed.

One was frowning while leaning to a crutch, the other, painted green for the moment was stomping around and glaring up at him.

Kaitou barked a laugh, but never took his eyes away from the detective of East, flying in circles, he soon ended up on line with the detective.

Smirking to him, he earned a wondering look.

Then something caught his attention, behind the detective a white haired teen appeared, like a ghost that slowly appeared.

Kaitou gaped, then he motioned to the detectives, but non of them saw the white clad on the roof.

But Shinichi didn't turn, he didn't know it though.

Suddenly a smirk took place on his face, Kaitou blinked and was utterly confused as he saw how similar the white clad and the high schooler was.

That was when Kaitou desided it was time to leave.

"_**I thought **__**he**__** would actually come on this Heist and try to steal this time too... but I guess he didn't want to... it's been how long, two weeks now"**_ he thought and left the Heist and his ranting fans.

..o_o..

Hakuba swore that Ginzô had just learned some new words when he came in with two pair of cards.

"Kid?" Hakuba asked, Ginzô didn't even looked up "yes... and that Noah!"

Hakuba blinked and looked over the officers shoulder.

_The full moon will colour me with it's green colour._

_It's pearls will fall into my hands._

_Kaitou Kid (doodle)_

"That was short..." Hakuba commented as he saw the other card.

_By full moon two days from now._

_I will steal the Green Pearl._

_Kaitou Noah._

He raised an eyebrow "that was quite forward... it also helps us to know what Kid is going to steal.." Ginzô nodded "yes..."

..o_o..

Kaitou smirked as he landed on the balcony, the mass of people in front of him began shouting for him, he also heard that fanatic shout for him _**"but where's Tantei-kun?"**_ he wondered as he smirked and ducked inside.

Then he saw him.

The white haired thief turned his head and smirked, holding up the Green Pearl in front of the other Kaitou.

"Noah... I didn't know you would come today!" he greeted, the other just spared one look on him before he shot his hand up, the long bond fastened to his sleeve shot up fast and stuck to something in the roof, then he jumped up.

"I did send a note Kid-san!" the thief said and landed by a door on second floor, the task force came in and saw the two.

"&¤#/!%&Kid!" someone shouted.

Kaitou heard it and sighted, he turned to the man who had ranted the sentence "Nakamori-keibu... I'm sorry, but Noah got the gem today, so my job is done!" then he laughed as he sprinted out the window and flew away, only to turn and try to follow the other thief.

And what Kaitou saw, shocked him.

Noah jumped over to another building and sprinted across the roof, the police was quick to follow, but when Noah suddenly turned left and ran towards a building that was, on the other side of the main street.

Kaitou gaped as the thief took one last sprint and jumped high.

The task force also gaped, the watched the thief land on the other roof without one scratch.

The new-chopper caught this too it seemed, as the mass of people under went nuts when they saw this.

Kaitou groaned and followed the thief.

The thief jumped yet again and then he stopped, disappearing around a corner.

But Kaitou wasn't fooled, he turned and saw the thief jump down into a alley "alleys again.. this time I'll fool him!" Kaitou desided and dived into the alley.

..o_o..

Noah turned the corner and nearly yelped when he ran into something white, who grabbed onto him as he fell backwards.

But they failed to regain balance as they crashed into the ground, Noah trapped under the other.

He blinked when he saw who it was "K-Kid?"

Kaitou smirked to him "hello again Noah!" he didn't have time to do anything else as Noah tried to push him off, a blush played on his face as Kaitou noticed something.

"What's that?" a gloved finger pushed the head-band up, but Noah protested out loud and held a hand against the band to cover up his forehead "it's nothing.. could you please get off me?"

Kaitou blinked, if not for his poker face, the other would see the blush that threatened to take place on his face.

"But could you give me the gem?" Kaitou asked instead of moving, the other blushed even more and squirmed under him, shaking his head fast.

"Then I'll have to take it!" Kaitou said, he had seen that small pocket Noah had put the gem into, but much to his own embarassement, that pocket was on the thief's hip.

Kaitou bit away his own wants and moved his hands down to the other's hip, who blushed and squirmed even more "n-no Kid!" he protested.

Kaitou pushed his hand down into the pocket and soon found the gem.

Then he tried to take it out, of that he earned a groan, Kaitou stopped and looked up.

Noah's breath was uneven as he was trying to get away, a dark blush covered his whole face, making Kaitou forget what he actually came for.

"Did you know.." Kaitou whispered into the other's ear as he moved closer "w-what?" Noah asked, looking away.

Kaitou smirked "you look rather cute with that blush!" Noah blinked and tried to hit him.

Kaitou looked into Noah's blue eyes, they looked really familiar, yet, they was so deep and innocent.

Noah squirmed once more before he stopped "K-Kid, g-get off, please..." Noah whispered, his voice was rasping and hoarse.

Kaitou blinked and raised himself up some inches, the thief was panting, hard.

He reached for the gem, but it was gone, he looked up and saw Noah holding it close to his chest.

Kaitou blinked, but shielded his eyes as bright light blinded him.

When the light disappeared, Noah wasn't panting heavy anymore, nor was his voice rasping "Kaitou Kid... get off!" he ordered.

Kaitou smirked and moved closer instead "where's the gem Noah-kun?" he asked, earning a blush and a sight "first... don't call me with that -kun... the gem's gone so drop it!"

"I won't stop calling you that you know!" Kaitou told him as he watched Noah blush, he closed his eyes for a moment, then he opened them again.

His azure blue eyes where gone, Kaitou blinked, they were sky-blue now.

"_**The same colour as"**_ he didn't finish his own thoughts as Noah pushed him off and got up.

"Damnit Kid..." then he ran off.

Kaitou looked after the thief before he settled on the ground, placing a hand over his face _**"he looked to much like Tantei-kun!"**_

..O_O..

Oh~ hahahaha.... that was a little of the road for me but... (snicker...)

Please do review... my little Toto-chan is sick and needs reviews to get better...

T^T


	5. Chapter 4

I disclaim DC and MK X3

YAOI 3 maybe lemon?

..O_O..

Chapter 4.

Walking by rivers of pain.

Kuroba Kaito looked up as Hakuba came into their classroom, he was frowning and he had been doing that a lot lately.

Kaito took the chance and smirked "has the frown turned permanent Hakuba-kun?" he asked and earned a glare "no.... Kid sent a note two days ago!"

Kaito grinned "heh... maybe you should stop chasing him, if you want to stop frowning that is!" now he had to evade books thrown too.

"Also Kaitou Noah sent a note!" Hakuba commented as he sat down, Kaito blinked and turned to him "he too... that weird thief?!"

Hakuba nodded as Aoko and Keiko entered the classroom, by then, Kaito had flipped Aoko's skirt and he was being chased around the room by a mop-wielding girl.

"Hey Hakuba-kun... it's been a month since you last saw those two thief's!" Kaito commented as he ran by Hakuba, who glared, but sighted "yes..."

Then Kaito laughed "so why have you been frowning since that?"

"Because the gem wasn't given back!" Hakuba barked.

Kaito blinked "how many hasn't been returned then?" he asked, he wasn't all to sure since some believed that it was Kid who took the gems.

"Three..." Hakuba stated, Kaito landed on his desk as he made an escape from Aoko's wrath "was that Kid or that other?"

"Kid always returns what he steals... some believe that it is Kid, but non of us in the Task force or Nakamori-keibu for that matter thinks so... we think it's Noah!" Hakuba told him, Kaito nodded and jumped off, using him as a shield from Aoko's mop.

..o_o..

Kaitou jumped around, evading the task force as he laughed, holding the gem in his hands.

Just then, the lights went off and Kaitou nearly tripped.

Someone suddenly passed him and when the lights came back, Kaitou was standing by himself with no gem.

Ginzô howled as he saw the other thief, who smirked and put the red gem away "thanks for the Red River Keibu-san!" then he was gone.

Kaitou cursed and used a smoke-bomb to cover a sleep-bomb, then he escaped out to the roof, trying to follow the annoying white haired thief.

Kaitou opened the door to the roof and wasn't all to shocked when he saw Kaitou Noah standing by the edge of the roof.

"Noah-kun... that gem.. please!" he held out a hand, but Noah didn't even turn.

Suddenly Noah spun around, Kaitou was shocked by all means when the other grabbed him and pulled him away from the roof.

Then pain took a hold of his shoulder, he looked down and saw blood colouring his prestine white suit.

Then he saw Naoh, blood coloured his shoulder and chest, Kaitou gaped and watched the thief grit his thief as another bullet penetrated the thief's shoulder and right into Kaitou's.

Katou dragged the thief away from the roof and into the safe stairways.

Noah was already loosing to unconsciousness and Kaitou was to hurt himself to help the other.

"Noah-kun, oi" he said, shaking the thief gently.

Noah looked up "K-Kid... damn... it was them, I took the gem so that you would get hurt damnit!" he shouted.

Kaitou blinked "huh.. you mean.." "yes... crows..." Noah turned and tried to walk away when Kaitou stopped him "you won't get home alive like this!" Noah turned and stared "no worries... I'm not who I am when I get home!"

Kaitou forced him to stay, dragging him closer, he moved the head band up, the thief yelped, but was to tired to care "why do you have crosses on you forehead?" he asked.

Noah looked up at him "why do you steal... most of the time anyway?"

Kaitou stared back "touche!" Noah smiled "oh I try!"

Suddenly a bullet hit the door and it slammed shut "oi oi... are they trying to capture us?" Kaitou asked, leaning against the wall.

Noah nodded and looked away "I''ve got to go, you can just go into the crowds or something I guess... but I can't, so.."

Kaitou closed his eyes for a second, he grabbed Noah's hand and pulled him.

It was a mistake, he knew, but he didn't really care, but he wasn't prepared for Noah to loose his balance and fall on Kaitou.

As their lips met, both' eyes widened and they stared into each others eyes.

Noah didn't brake off and neither did Kaitou as heat began to rise in their bodies.

Then Kaitou pushed Noah some inches away, braking the kiss, but he held Noah close enough to earn a groan.

Kaitou smiled and lost his last control, he dragged Noah close again, mashing their lips into a heated kiss.

Noah didn't protest, just folded his arms around the other thief's neck.

As they began to loose the rest of their control, a shout downstairs caught their attention.

They broke loose, panting heavy as Kaitou cursed the task force.

Suddenly Noah looked away, his eyes evaded Kaitou's as he made it for the door "I'll see you on the next Heist!"

But Kaitou stopped him.

Noah turned, his eyes was glazed and no emotions showed what-so-ever.

"Noah..." Kaitou began as someone stomping the stairs, seaking to commit a murder made him move.

"Go... I'll see you later!" then he pushed the thief out of the door, Noah yelped, but got away before the crows could take him down.

Kaitou turned and met Hakuba and Ginzô, they stopped, then stared.

Kaitou had to laugh of their bewilderment, then he put a hand on his hip, while the other waved with a finger towards them "it's bad to stare!" then he sprinted out of the door and escaped into the night, while Ginzô tried to stop him and Hakuba tried to understand that Kid was covered in blood.

..o_o..

Kaitou swung into his room through the window as he friend and helper came "Godness... what happened to you?" he asked, Kaitou smiled "the crows... but Noah... he shielded me for some reason, he was shoot several times, more than me and he still managed to escape!"

His friend nodded "good you didn't die then!" he commented and Kaitou grimaced as he took off his jacket, eyeing the bullet wounds.

"_**Wonder if he's okay?"**_ he thought, but when thinking of the kiss, even his poker face couldn't control the blush that took place on his face.

Suddenly his phone rang, he took it up and eyed the screen "ugh... Tantei-san..." then he answered, trying to sound as if the detective had woken him up.

"Hakuba... you should have a damn good reason for waking me up!"

"_So you were home?" _

"Of course &# damnit... I'm to tired to hear why you called, I'm hanging up!"

"_W-wait.."_

"W.H.A.T?" Kaitou asked slowly.

"_Even though Kid and Noah got away, Kid was shot"_

"So... what's that got to do with me?" Kaitou held back a pained groan as his friend tried to close the wounds.

"_Nothing... but, if I'm not at school tomorrow, tell them I'm investigating the attack on Kaitou Kid!"_

"Yeahyeah... bye!" then Kaitou hung up, his friend eyed him "and you... are you going to school tomorrow?"

Kaitou grinned "Of course... if he turns up, then he'll wonder why I'm not there and come here!"

His friend nodded and left with a "have a good night!"

Kaitou fell onto his bed and let out a sight "Noah.."

He fell asleep to dream about rivers of blood and oh how it hurt when he woke up from it.

..O_O..

Woah.. a little shot her and a bullet there... I'm on it today! ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

I disclaim DC and MK as always... T^T

..O_O..

Chapter 5.

Clouds forming him.

Kaito looked up from his book, walking along with Hakuba and Aoko down the street.

He really didn't care what they were talking about, not like they ignored him but.

"Hey Kaito... are you listening?" Aoko asked, turning to him.

"Err... no?" Kaito tried.

Aoko glared, but shook her head "Kaitou Noah just sent out another note... he isn't like Kid though!"

Kaito eyed her "how is that?" he really didn't like it when she compared Kid to Noah.

"He doesn't show off and seems to only be after a certain amount of gems" Aoko told him and Kaito blinked "a certain amount?" Hakuba nodded.

"In this note he said... My 5th victim will be the Purple Cloud and something more, but it's been three weeks since we last heard from him, but I guess he only wants one or two more gems before he stops"

They rounded the corner and Hakuba bumped into a teen.

A girl gasped, but then groaned "Shinichi, look where your walking!" she complained and Kaito froze.

Aoko blinked as she saw who it was, then she turned to Kaito who sweat-dropped.

"He looks like you!" she commented, he glared, but agreed.

Hakuba helped up the teen, who grabbed into a crutch and steadied himself.

"Hakuba-san... what are you doing here?" Shinichi asked, Ran glared on him for not introducing them "Ran... you have met Hakuba-san before already... and he has met you!" Shinichi then complained, then he saw the other two behind Hakuba "who's that?" he asked.

Hakuba looked over his shoulder, then he stopped "your twin Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko!"

Shinichi stared at him, then at Kaito, who smiled nervously back.

"Hakuba-san... I don't have any siblings, anyways... nice to meet you, I'm Kudou Shinichi... and that's Mouri Ran!" he said and smiled to the teens.

Kaito nodded and popped a rose to the now blushing girl, earning a glare from the detective.

Aoko and Ran was soon best friends, talking about all and everything.

Shinichi and Kaito found the tone, but something where off, Hakuba only noticed as Shinichi asked for a private talk with the magician.

Kaito agreed silently and the girls giggled.

Hakuba watched the two go off as he heard the two girls behind him talk.

"They really do look alike... it's almost scary" Ran said.

"Yes... but since Kaito's hair is so messy and he is a magic-dork so!" Aoko commented.

"Well... Shinichi is a detective otaku and arrogant as damn!" Ran told her.

Aoko laughed "and so is Kaito, he loves it when people look at him"

Ran sighted "Shinichi too... they are too alike!"

Hakuba ignored the rest and looked after the two.

"What are they talking about?"

..o_o..

"Kuroba-kun, I've got a question for you" Shinichi said while closing the door, Kaito eyed him before nodding "then why are we.." "in a toilet for one person at a time... cuz I don't feel like talking while there's people around me!" he said.

Kaito nodded, then he noticed that Shinichi was leaning even more on the crutch "what happened to you?" he asked.

Shinichi eyed him shortly "air-pressure..." Kaito nodded.

Suddenly Shinichi pulled up a gem, it's red colour gave of a natural red shine when hit with the light.

Kaito stared on it before he gaped "t-the Red River... I thought Kaitou Noah got it!" then he looked up, paling.

"A-are you..." Kaito began when Shinichi smiled "nope... how could I move around like him.. but I wanted to see how you reacted!"

Kaito blinked as Shinichi came closer "or what do you say Kaitou?"

Kaito gaped "w-what.. I'm not h-him!" he tried, but the other smiled.

"Kid can disguise as me perfectly without any fake skin, that tells you something doesn't it!" Shinichi told him.

Kaito nodded "but what's that got to do with me?"

Shinichi smirked "of course I did something to Kid!" he pulled up a red paint-tube, Kaito stared on it "what's that?"

Shinichi dragged him in front of the mirror "look on you earlobe!"

To Kaito's horror, on his earlobe, a small dot of red paint was, he spun around already having a smoke bomb ready, but Shinichi stopped him.

"Relax, I won't give you in, I want to chase you on your Heist's not fooling you in your daily life... I just wanted to know!"

Kaito stared at him, then he smirked "look who's talking Noah-kun!"

Dragging him into a kiss, Shinichi blinked and stared into Kaito's face.

When they parted, Shinichi whispered quite seductive "how did you find that out exactly?"

Kaito smirked "even though you pretty much busted yourself when taking up the gem, I haven't seen you near me on any Heist's lately and that kiss was like Noah's!"

Oh how he loved it when he was right!

"Today's your gem... take it, I won't be there, but next time I'll take it!"

Shinichi snorted, but smiled against his rival's lips "it'll be my pleasure!"

..o_o..

Noah smirked while he lifted Purple Cloud up from it's pillow, it wasn't oval, but more tear shaped and had a deep purple colour inside.

He heard a certain officers ranting and turned to him, throwing a card into the wall as he jumped up and out of the window.

Noah eyed the gem once more on the roof as he pushed it to his chest _**"one more and I'm cured..."**_ he thought as the gem disappeared.

A bright light surrounded him as his once glazed eyes was focused again, he held up his hands and eyed the crosses that appeared in his palm before he set off and disappeared into the night, ignoring Ginzô and his rants who had just found a card.

_Thanks for the Purple Cloud._

_Kaitou Noah._

..O_O..

Reviews please... ^_^

And this is soon finished... one chapter left...


	7. Chapter 6

I disclaim DC and MK X3

Shin-chan x Kaito forever!

YAOI!!

..O_O..

Chapter 6.

One lucky clover.

Kaito lifted the phone to his ear and yelped when a raging shout came from the other end _"Kaito, get you ass to school... NOW!"_

"Sorry to disappoint you Aoko, but I'm stuck at home with a cold and won't come to school yet!" Kaito told her coldly, on cue he sneezed and ignored her baffled mumbling.

As Kaito hung up, the door bell rang "what now?" Kaito asked, grumbling as he made it downstairs and opened the door.

"S-Shinichi?" Kaito asked, rather shocked when he saw who it was.

Shinichi smiled to him, somewhat shy.

"I heard you had a cold and... well..." he stated, but blushed as he tried to not sound all to caring, although he did care a lot.

"Come in... Kaa-san isn't home so!" Kaito said and showed him inside.

"Actually Ran wanted me to go here too... she told me about the cold and gave me this!" Shinichi handed him a handmade get-well card and some freshly made food.

Kaito smiled and gave Shinichi a quick peck, earning a blush.

"Thanks... thank her too will you?" Kaito said as he snapped his fingers and two pair of roses appeared, Shinichi blushed even more and nodded.

..o_o..

_Today, by the full moon._

_I will steal the White Clover._

_My last gem._

_Kaitou Noah_

Hakuba glared on the card, but sighted as he turned to look at the other card, unknown that across the town, a teen sat smirking over his hot chocolate, talking with a teen drinking coffee while smiling back.

_Dear Tantei-san._

_Full moon's grown white._

_A four clover means luck._

_Wich is what I'll have today._

_Kaitou Kid (doodle)_

"Damn those two!" Hakuba nearly shouted and threw the cards around in annoyance.

..o_o..

Kaitou turned and smiled to the officer "good night Keibu-san.. I've got the gem... this time!"

He jumped around, sprinting over heads and landing on top of Hakuba, who growled "get off Kid!" he told him.

Kaitou just grinned and slipped a sleeping-bomb "ops..." he slipped a mask on and jumped away with a glee as everyone fell like flies for gas.

Kaitou opened the door and met Noah, who simply stood there, smiling secretly to him, Kaitou smiled back as he tucked the gem safe into his jacket.

"Noah-kun, I kind of missed you downstairs!" he told him and earned a laugh.

"Don't think so highly of me Kid.. I'm only here for the gem!"

Kaitou nodded and took a step forward.

Noah didn't move, so Kaitou took more steps until he was half a meter from Noah, who blushed.

Kaitou had been lucky this time, no choppers or news-team to bother him.

He took one more step and tugged the other into a kiss.

Noah 'hmp'ed, but melted into the kiss seconds later, he didn't see Kaitou pull out the gem and push it against Noah's chest.

Noah blinked and broke the kiss as he saw the gem "Kaitou... I thought you said" Kaitou stopped him "well... I would just have given it back anyway... and it'll be a gift from me to you.." he kissed the other once more before going lower, kissing and biting playfully on his neck.

Noah moaned seductive and stopped Kaitou for a second "can't we at least go home?" he said, Kaitou smirked and nodded "sure..."

Suddenly Noah stopped, holding the gem close, it shined brightly before disappearing, Kaitou then watched with amazement as Noah turned back to Shinichi, his azure blue eyes was the only thing that stayed.

Kaitou took a good hold around his waist "now that's the person I like!"

Shinichi blushed and pouted "Kaito... !"

Kaitou laughed "yes sir!"

..o_o..

A day later, Shinichi's body had healed.

The doctors was glad, Kaito was and so was a certain ex-thief that could finally throw that crutch away.

Ran and Aoko had told them to go to hell when they had told them about them dating, but Aoko had fallen in love with Hakuba so she didn't really care.

Ran, well... she stayed single after that.

FIN.

..O_O..

Weeeee.... I'm finished!

There wasn't any lemon though (pout)

And it all went well.. no one died ^^


End file.
